never_ending_storysbforumsfandomcom-20200214-history
Koopsers Joopsers
Koopsers Joopsers, formerly known as ScratchU90, is a sea sponge who looks a great deal like SpongeBob, albeit with a grass skirt, purple eyes, blue skin, and guitar. He is known for his obsessions with odd things, such as Sandy's shoe and his yellow hand puppet. Koopsers saved the lives of millions during NES Chapter 1 Part 29. One day he bought a sock that was smelly and it caused hell on The Never Ending Story. The good thing is that he kind of rebuilt Target Cafés from throwing his smelly sock inside a manhole. All types of toxicns got inside the sock and it made a Target Café which is currently popular all over the NES world. The Target Cafés are safe however... His favorite food is Dog Feed. Before whatever he is right now. Back in 1967, he was a human until some random guy froze him in this freezing machine, He set the year to 2017 until him to be unfrozen. Then, he put some mutant DNA into Koopsers. And now he's whatever this is. Role in series Chapter 3 Part 14 In Chapter 3 Part 14, he died after being ran over by a train. However, he was revived by Jack Black with an octagon. Chapter 3 Part 15 In Chapter 3 Part 15, he eats many dog treats. Chapter 3 Part 18 In Chapter 3 Part 18, his apartment becomes set in 2009 and he freaks out. He watches Nickelodeon but they air the 2009 bumper and keeps freaking out, During him watching the bumper, everybody comes to watch it. Chapter 3 Part 19 In Chapter 3 Part 19, he helps people on the way. Chapter 3 Part 20 In Chapter 3 Part 20, Tan M&M comes and tries to fool Koopsers by going into KKirby's body, however Tan M&M blurts out that he's in KKirby's body, Koopsers tells him to get out of KKirby's body, and he does. Chapter 3 Part 21 In Chapter 3 Part 21, all sorts of crazy stuff happens to him and everybody else. Later, he gets pushed off a cliff by Koopsers Boopsers however, he climbs back up. Chapter 3 Part 22 In Chapter 3 Part 22, he draws a picture of himself (reference to Chapter 1 Part 22), and then he draws a picture of Fluttershy X RockoRama. He also wears blue spaghetti pants in a post, and it looked like he was naked. He is invited to the wedding. The Cupid glued him to Fifi the Skunk. Chapter 3 Part 23 In Chapter 3 Part 23 he is still glued to Fifi, He likes Fish McBite's dancing. In one part, Koopsers Joopsers finds Koopsers Boopsers and punches him, Fifi doesn't wants Koopsers Joopsers to be hurt so she decides to scratch and slap Koopsers Boopsers so hard that he bleeds. And then, he became unconscious, After he's shown to have deep punch marks, slap marks, and scratch marks; Blood is shown to be everywhere when he became unconscious; RockoRama keeps trying to tell Principal of the Thing that blood is everywhere thanks to Fifi, but he keeps going into the wrong rooms and threatens RockoRama to go to detention until he finally went into the right room. However, he thinks that the blood everywhere is Curry Cups and tries to threaten him to go to the detention room one final time. After RockoRama explaining that it isn't Curry Cups, and they're all in the classroom; not the halls. However he says that Principal of the Thing has a fair point, littering is bad. After, he tells to the Principal "if you look through that door I think you'll find a fellow student on the floor covered in blood because somebody wanted to protect their crush.", But then he just burps and goes inside his detention and says "No being an idiot in the halls.. detention for me.". A few posts later, they went into Chapter 1 Part 29 and came right when Trial 10 started where you all go into your underwear except for Sponges who have to be naked, (yes, that actually is what trial 10 is, Check out the page) Fifi gets confused; Then, Koopsers thinks this is very unfitting. He gets a "FORWARD" button and goes to a classic NES moment, where KKirby, Chase, and Koopsers switch colors. After, he says that it's fitting now. Fifa then compliments him again, and flutter her eyelashes at him. He however snickers to himself that that is pretty weird. During them watching through the window, Fifi makes out with Koopsers yet again and SuperJoeyBros9 vomits on Koopsers. Fifi gets mad at this and scratches and slaps him very hard. A few posts later, Captain UnderPants appears and yells "CRACKERS!". Koopsers then burps in his face for no reason. After, Fifi makes out with him. RockoRama then walks into a glass pane, and a lot of Running Gagging People appear, They say that they're gagging for no reason and Koopsers says that fits in Chapter 1 Part 24. And then Fifi makes out with Koopsers even more, which makes RockoRama walk into a glass pane again and pass out. Everybody then freaks out except for Koopsers and Fifi. RockoRama wakes up again, see's Fifi still making out with Koopsers and passes out yet again, falling on the glass shards. Koopsers wonders why everybody is freaking out, and Fifi says "My sweet little Koopsers, you do not have to worry.". After, Koopsers screams. Rocko wakes up yet again and ask why it feels like his back is feeling like somebody is stabbing him. Everybody then goes to Chapter 1 Part 15. (aka "The Dark Age") CheeseCrocker then comes back from his trip from Texas, RockoRama then waves hello, and wonders where they are. Koopsers tries to say Chapter 1 Part 15, but it ends up sounding like "Chpmeemartbibeen." because Fifi was covering his mouth while you guessed it, making out with him. She finally uncovers his mouth and says "Chapter 1 Part 15". After a few posts Koopsers decides to go to Chapter 1 Part 23 real quick, and get a lollipop from "The Candy Store" after his past self got a lollipop from it, He then goes back to Chapter 1 Part 15. Everybody then remembers the guy that's terrorizing everything, After Koopsers trips over a fruit ball that was in Chapter 1 Part 23. Then, it uncovers a secret It is revealed that in Chapter 1 Part 22, while he was drawing his image in The Krusty Krab he put gum under the table he was drawing on. For some strange reason Fifi think that's interesting. Inside the Gum there was this condition thing you could sometimes get called TRAA, There's also TRAX, TRAV, TRAP, TRAU, TRAT, and many many many more. Later on in the part, Fifi says that she's gonna kiss Koopsers yet again. Koopsers then fakingly says that he would enjoy a kiss, Right when she was about to kiss him, he punches her away leaving spit and blood coming out of her mouth. The same thing happens again a few posts later, except Koopsers punches Fifi harder and she bleeds more. A few posts later, Fifi gets mad that a boy smarter than her is beating her up, and Koopsers punches her more and more making her bleed more. Meanwhile, Milo Murphy does a cool little dance that kills a crazy nanny. Then, the Snails start a Rebellion against Milo Murphy; After they hijack radio stations so when somebody turns on the radio only repetitive meowing plays. Everybody escapes to Chapter 1 Part 25 for cover, but Chase accidentally kills Past Views. Busal from C3 P1 then comes and shoots cars at everybody, destroying C1 P25. Koopsers doesn't like this, and yells "NOOOOOOO!" because Chapter 1 Part 25 is destroyed, and even though he thinks that Chapter 1 Part 25 is pretty boring, (along with Chapter 1 Part 25.5) it still has the NES charm to it. Everybody then goes to Chapter 1 Part 23 for hiding, Then, Fish McBite comes back to tell them that they didn't stay and take his advice and now there they are not knowing what to do. He then returns to Chapter 1 Part 22. Later, Koopsers and Fifi's glue loosen. Chapter 3 Part 24 In Chapter 3 Part 24, he is finally unglued from Fifi thanks to Superman. Quotes *''"Spongebob becomes russian and says "banananananananananananana" But Sandy became croatian and said "lada dee lada doo lada dum""'' -Chapter 1 Part 22 (His first ever post ever on NES). *''"then i posting on a outdated thread" -Chapter 1 Part 24 *"But it was also a bootleg so ScratchU90 putted in a disc of the lion king but it was a bootleg and all characters were replaced with tigers : ScratchU90 destroys the case : ScratchU90: Hey these look like nice cl- Nevermind. : And he finds a Toy Story 2 disc : It plays but it was veggietales and..." -Chapter 1 Part 24 (The very first Toy Story DVD revealed to be Veggietales). *"But the disc was let it go : so scratchU90 finds another toy story disc : and its : "TOY STORY 4: THE NEW TOY" : I putted it in but it was veggietales and...." -Chapter 1 Part 24 (The very first Toy Story 4 DVD revealed to be 1993 Veggietales). *"Then we get teleported to 4017 : Everybody: AHHH! : ScratchU90: Why is everything... chrome? : FutureU90: Everything is google chrome in the future! : ScratchU90: I hate this place already." -Chapter 1 Part 25 *"Chase puts on "SpongeBob SquarePants Season 98"" -Chapter 1 Part 25 *"ScratchU90 falls on to the groundScratchU90: I think I broke a bone or 2... Oh nevermind." -Chapter 1 Part 26 *"So, we lock him in part 1 unable to leave or break out." -Chapter 1 Part 26 *"Then AaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (A random fish) destroys burger king, mcdonalds, and then AaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA eats at wendys, Then he kills the hooks... that are 'Somehow''' alive" -Chapter 2 Part 1 Trivia *Koopsers vacationed in Germany, and bought a 99 Luftballons CD. After a while he returned to The Never Ending Story. He grated Soap to death. *Koopsers is also known for somewhat gross and spammy messages and making events into dreams. Gallery 5880F204-F119-45CA-87DB-CE01E1971040.jpeg|I HATE THIS! CranBerry Remake.jpg|I STILL HATE THIS! Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:ESB Users Category:Male Category:Males Category:User Characters Category:Users Category:Sponges